


Mr. Bane

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Plot Twists, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: They’d met eight months ago. After introductions they became fast friends and within no time, their arrangement of casual sex came to be. It was explicitly stated that it wasn’t serious right from the beginning but that flew right out of the window when Alec fell in love.But now wasn’t the time to think about that. Not when the bell went off and everyone was packing their things up and filing out of the room.“Alec, a word please?”Alec licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, Mr. Bane.”





	Mr. Bane

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my one shot list for a while now and I saw it again this morning so here we are! Plus this week's episode was a bit Malec angsty and I love it but I also hate it, hence this fluff and smut filled mini story.
> 
> A lot of it is pretty vague but it should hopefully make sense in the end, I don't want to say too much and reveal it though so happy reading!

Alec stared at Magnus’ back and watched as his shirt pulled against his muscles when he reached up to write on the chalk board. He was pretty sure that was all anybody could focus on since it looked like no one else in the room was paying attention to what he was writing on the board like they were meant to.

He was incredibly attractive, the most attractive man Alec had ever seen, but underneath that, he was an amazing person. Someone Alec was irrevocably in love with.

They’d met eight months ago. After introductions they became fast friends and within no time, their arrangement of casual sex came to be. It was explicitly stated that it wasn’t serious right from the beginning but that flew right out of the window when Alec fell in love.

But now wasn’t the time to think about that. Not when the bell went off and everyone was packing their things up and filing out of the room. Alec drew out the process of packing up his textbook, notebook and pen, just so he could watch Magnus smile at people as they walked passed him to get to the door

He was just about to walk past and receive his own smile when that alluring, smooth and sexy voice stopped him, like it always did when they did this.

“Alec, a word please?”

Alec licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, Mr. Bane.”  He moved to stand in front of him where he was leaning against the front of his desk, a lazy smile on his face as he watched the last person leave the room and shut the door until it was just the two of them.

“Do you have anywhere you have to be?” Magnus asked him, his tone casual but his eyes clearly showing how much he wanted Alec to say _no, I don’t_.

And who was Alec to deny him that?

“No, I don’t.”

***

The sounds were Magnus’ favourite.

Alec’s voice was unfairly sexy when he’d simply be talking, so hearing him moan and whimper under him was something that never failed to drive Magnus insane.

His lips were sucking on the smooth skin over Alec’s hips as he pumped three fingers in and out of his hole, opening him up nice and wide to take his cock.

Ever since the first time they’d met, Magnus was addicted. And not just to the sex. Alec was such an enigma to him, his exterior shy and introverted, but as soon as Magnus got to know him, got him talking – and eventually in bed – Alec was anything but quiet. He was incredibly adorable and innocent (despite what they did in their free time) and Magnus hadn’t ever been with someone like him.

He was undoubtedly in love with Alec, but he couldn’t tell him that now. And so Magnus settled for what he got, and in that moment, it was fucking Alec senseless on the desk.

***

Alec reached down and grabbed Magnus’ wrist, reluctantly pulling his fingers out of him. He re-positioned himself with his chest plastered on the desk, feet firmly planted on the floor spread apart so his ass was on full display to Magnus.

The groan that came from behind him was definitely worth losing the fingers.

“Go on, Mr. Bane,” Alec urged, wiggling his ass a little. “Fuck me. I want your huge cock in me, please, fuck me.”

“You’re such a good little boy, aren’t you?” Magnus let out a pleased sigh as he finally sank in the tight heat of Alec’s ass, watching as all nine inches of his cock was greedily swallowed up.

“Fuck!” Alec cursed, gripping the edge of the desk till his knuckles turned white. “You’re so fucking big.”

Magnus slapped his ass, watching as it jiggled a little. “Language, Mr. Lightwood. Don’t make me give you detention,” he reprimanded.

“I’m sure I could find a way to pass the hour if you did,” Alec teased, rotating his hips and letting out a little whimper at how _full_ he was.

Magnus didn’t say anything, knowing he’d just end up blurting out how much he loved Alec; instead, he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in with a downright brutal force.

Alec loved it.

***

It felt like they’d been going for hours, with Magnus pounding into Alec with no mercy and Alec taking it, exactly like the _good little boy_ he was.

Magnus had manhandled him at some point so he was now on his back on the desk, legs spread apart and in the air while Magnus gripped his hips, hard enough to leave bruises.

An obscene amount of curses were flying out of Alec’s mouth along with whimpers and moans, the teasing threat of detention long forgotten in the throes of passion.

When he looked up, he saw Magnus’ face scrunched up in pleasure, looking so beautiful with the sun filtering in through the blinds and framing his face in a soft glow. His shirt was still on but unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely around his neck and Alec just couldn’t resist anymore. He reached out, tugging on the tie to pull Magnus close to him and crashing their lips together in a downright filthy kiss.

Alec felt less annoyed with his own lack of restraint when Magnus instantly kissed him back, tongue diving into his mouth to dance with his own. Magnus was an incredibly amazing kisser, and part of the reason for Alec’s opinion on it was the fact that despite Magnus’ mouth being otherwise engaged, his powerful thrusts never relented.

***

They shouldn’t be kissing.

Magnus tried to lay off them when they were having sex, because while sex with Alec was intimate, _kissing_ and having sex with Alec was something that never failed to make Magnus’ heart stir in his chest, singing out how much he loved Alec.

But Alec’s lips were so soft and so sweet, his taste was like a drug and Magnus was addicted to it and as soon as they touched his, Magnus was a goner.  

He knew he was hitting Alec’s prostate with every thrust if the cries of _right there_ and _harder_ were anything to go by, and sooner than expected, he felt his balls tighten.

“Mr. Bane,” Alec moaned, head thrown back in complete bliss. “Fuck...gonna-gonna come. Please, lemme come.”

It wasn’t just him that was reaching the tipping point rather quickly then.

Magnus reached for Alec’s rock hard dick that was bouncing along with his thrusts, red and angry at lack of attention. He jerked Alec off, thumbing the slit that was dribbling with pre-come and without any further warning, Alec erupted onto his hand and their stomachs, a scream of _Mr. Bane_ leaving his luscious lips.

He flopped back, his body pliant and Alec watched on as Magnus continued to thrust into him once, twice, three times before pulling out and furiously stroking himself as he came all over Alec’s come covered stomach and chest.

Alec moaned, loving the feel of the hot liquid marking him but desperately wishing it would have claimed him inside rather than outside.

Maybe later.

Once Magnus was finished, panting heavily above him, Alec ran his hand through the mess on him, mixing their come together before bringing his hand up to his mouth and sucking it off a finger.

Magnus moaned at the sight, immediately bending down to take another one of Alec’s fingers in his mouth before kissing Alec filthily, the taste of both of them passing between them.

“Aaaand...cut!”

Alec pulled away first, knowing that if he continued kissing Magnus like he wanted to, he’d never stop.

Magnus helped him off the desk as the lights changed, the filming ones going out and the usual dimmer ones turning on.

“Just can’t help yourselves, can you?” Luke chuckled fondly at them while shaking his head. “Next time try and tone down the kissing when the camera’s where it was today. Your heads block what the viewers pay to see,” he teased with a wink.

A light pink blush appeared on Alec’s cheeks and Magnus was once again amazed at how Alec could go from having sex in front of all these people, downright filthy pleas slipping from his mouth to blushing furiously when someone teased him about kissing.   

“Sorry Boss,” Magnus grinned, answering for the both of them.

“No you’re not.” Luke scoffed light-heartedly.

“You’re right,” Magnus confessed as he took Alec’s hand and pulled him closer. “I’m not. But do you blame me? Look at these beautiful lips.”

“Magnus,” Alec blushed again but happily complied when Magnus tilted his head up to kiss him.

“Alright you boys, get out of here before you make Raph faint with your gross cuteness.” Luke jerked his head to where Raphael was scowling at them from behind the camera, though that wasn’t such a surprise since his face seemed glued with that expression.

Magnus waved at Raphael with an innocent smile before leading Alec to one of the bathrooms, dragging Alec in with him without even asking. He pushed him up against the door when it closed and kissed him senseless, tongue licking into his mouth as if it were the last time they’d be able to kiss.

“Do you know how many times I was about to say “fuck it” and tell you how much I love you during that shoot?” he asked breathlessly against Alec’s lips.

Alec nodded wordlessly and kissed Magnus again. “I love you too... _Mr. Bane_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super random fic but I hope you enjoyed it and liked the plot twist! 
> 
> It was actually quite difficult to write because I didn't want to give anything away before the reveal and so it was purposely vague, including the smut and so I gave a Mature rating. If anyone thinks it needs to be Explicit, let me know and I'll change it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
